


Congrats

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and spoilery. Spoilery for Mindcrack UHC 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congrats

“Congrats MC! You did it again!” Nebris said, lips parted as he chuckled softly. After the celebrations in town had started to wind down, MC had gone back to his place, crashing on the couch. Both Dinnerbone and Ganon had stayed at spawn, chattering and partying with the mindcrackers. MC was too tired to stay longer, and had decided to go home.

But apparently Nebris had other plans for MC.

MC yawned, looking up at Nebris tiredly. “When I gave you a key to the place, it was with the understanding you weren't going to wake me up,” MC said, trying to figure if he wanted to scowl at Nebris or not. He decided to blink at him sleepily instead.

“All the adrenaline gone already? Amazing. I'd have thought you'd be awake all night like Ganon and Dinnerbone are sure to be!” Nebris said with a soft laugh. MC yawned, shaking his head.

“Maybe they'll be awake, but I'm crashing. Shoo shoo. Go bother Dinnerbone. I'm sure if you bat your eyes enough, he'll feel guilty about killing you and give you something shiny,” MC said, sticking his tongue out at Nebris. 

Nebris laughed as he helped MC into bed, pulling the blankets over him. “Well, my love of shiny things is well know. Fine MC. I'll stop bothering you. For now,” he said, kissing MC on the head before leaving.

MC yawned, falling asleep quickly.


End file.
